The Heartless with a Heart
by xEternal Wingx
Summary: After a quick training session, Leon and Yuffie discover a Heartless that isn't at all like the others. OOCness.
1. The Ninja, The Gunblader,& The Heartless

#Disclaimer- I do not own them…I wish I did….

Pairing- Leon/Yuffie

**The Ninja, The Gunblader, and The Heartless.**

Leon stood up straight from his slightly crouched position and attached his gunblade to his belt. Well, one of them at least. Yuffie sprung up from snatching the last of her shuriken from the ground and pumped her fist into the air. "That was fun!" the young ninja said, as she jogged up next to him. The pair had just completed a short annihilation of shadows and dusks in the Bailey. Leon shrugged. He didn't really think of it or anything for that matter as 'fun', but more of a short time amusement. Like when Cid couldn't find his toothpick that replaced the cigarette. That was funny for about five minutes, then it started getting a little desperate.

"Oh, Squall. You're such a fun sucker!" Yuffie laughed, swatting his shoulder.

"The hell is a fun sucker?" He scowled, rubbing his shoulder as if Yuffie's hit had actually hurt.

"Oh," Yuffie shook her head and waved her hand, "its just my new word! Come on, we have to go check in with Aerith and Cid before going home." She smiled and wrapped her arms around the tall gunblader as they walked to Merlin's House.

They had just recently realized their feelings towards one another, (really it was more like Yuffie shouting what she felt and Leon quietly telling he shared them). It had happened when Yuffie was forced to move in with Leon after a wee little spat with Merlin, in which he insulted her knowledge of magic and Yuffie wrapped Merlin's frozen beard around his face. It was a lot more messy argument then it sounds.

When the pair approached the quiet house and Yuffie burst the door open, Cid spun around and glared at the ninja for the noise. He was enjoying the quiet. "Well its about time you two got back." Cid muttered after a minute. Aerith sat in the corner looking put out, and after glancing in the direction of a large pointy blue hat hiding behind a rather fat book, it was a good guess Merlin had refused to aid Aerith in her advance magic again.

"Hi Aerith!" Yuffie pulled away from Leon and skipped over to the brooding girl.

Leon closed the door gently, he didn't need to build _another _door for this house, and went to talk with Cid. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing much, but since the Heartless and Nobody population has decreased, I thought I could save some power by reducing the defense system." Cid explained as he continued to type in more codes.

"What's Aerith's problem?" Leon, instead of assuming what the problem was and possibly making an ass out of himself in the end, figured he'd ask Cid, it was easier because 1) Yuffie would say it was 'girl talk' no matter what it was. 2) He wasn't about to ask Aerith himself and 3) Merlin was being and ass to everyone since the fight with Yuffie. Especially to him since he had apparently "gone to the dark side" when the group learned the he and Yuffie had gotten together.

"Same old. He's taking revenge out on Aerith instead of Yuffie. What were you two doing down in the Bail-" Cid's eyes widened as he stared at Leon.

Leon scowled. He hated being stared at like he was a freak of nature. "What?"

"Why the hell is a Heartless on your shoulder!" Cid yelled, dropping his chewin' stick, and pointed towards Leon's left shoulder. Yuffie and Aerith looked up at the outburst.

The small shadow heartless twitched its antennas at the loud noise, and cowered into the fur that lined Leon's jacket. "Whoa! Aww Leon its sooo cute!" Yuffie squeed.

"Leon get rid of it right now" Aerith yelled, automatically on defense.

Leon sighed "Yuf, kill it." She pouted but nodded regardless, and pulled out a few shuriken. Leon had probably meant something along the lines of using magic since shuriken had a tendency to cut things…like skin. But Yuffie was positive she could make the shot. Besides, Leon didn't see the shuriken, yet.

The Shadow Heartless saw the light reflect off the shiny object and it hugged itself tight against Leon's neck. He tensed, not daring to move. Leon knew he could have killed it easily but it was on his shoulder, and it would have been an awkward hit with his gunblade. Besides, he may be a master of his weapon but with the angle, he could have easily stabbed himself, so he had to resort to not moving in fear if the shadow decided it wanted to rip apart his throat.

"Leon, I can't kill it. Its too close." Yuffie said, putting her shuriken away. There was probably a completly different reason why she didn't go for the mark.

The Heartless crawled onto Leon's chest, its claws clung to his shirt as it nuzzled its face into his chest.

Yuffie laughed. "It loves you Leon! Sorry little Heartless but he's mine!" The Heartless stared at her. "It looks harmless, Leon. Can we keep it?" Everyone stared at Yuffie in disbelief. "What?"

"Are you insane girl?" Merlin said, throwing his book down. "Kill it now!"

"But its not hurting anyone and I can't kill it without hurting Leon!" She was lying right through her teeth.

"Yuffie…" Aerith begun, until a thought came to mind. Sending an evil smirk to Merlin, Aerith continued. "Yes Yuffie. You can keep it."

"What?" The guys yelled.

"Leon, its obvious that it likes you, and it doesn't _seem_ to want to hurt you." Aerith explained motioning toward the black lump on Leon's chest.

"Yay! Leon pet it!" Yuffie squeed again while bouncing excitedly.

"No." he deadpanned. He didn't want to keep the heartless, he didn't want it on his chest, and most important he didn't want to pet the damned thing.

"Puh-lease!" She begged

Leon scowled and lifted his arm. "You hurt me, you die." He warned and began to stroke the Heartless.

It immediately begun to purr at the contact. "Aww!" Yuffie giggled. "Its just like a kitty!"

And that is how Leon and Yuffie came to have a Heartless for a pet. This is their story. The story of The Ninja, The Gunblader, and The Heartless.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- This is really just a random thought that came to mind. I have an ending already planed out but I could always use help with coming up with stuff. Cloud will come in, in a later chapter but I don't know about Tifa. Review maybe? Possibly?


	2. The Heartless formally known as

The Heartless formally known as a Heartless

Leon slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling for the longest time. He thought about his dream in which him and Yuffie had adopted a Heartless as a pet. The thought almost made him laugh. Almost.

Leon turned to his side, expecting to find his Ninja still fast asleep. But instead came face to face with a pair of bright yellow eyes.

"Ahhhhh," Leon was caught off guard. His arms and legs flailed about wildly until there was a loud _THUD. _"Shit."

The door opened and Yuffie poked her head in. "Leon, are you ok?"

The gunblader groaned in response as he got up off the floor.

Yuffie giggled. Leon was definitely _not_ a morning person. Just because he woke up at 7 o clock almost everyday didn't mean anything. He was literally the living dead until he got his coffee. "That little Heartless was watching you sleep all night, it was cute."

"That's nice." He answered sarcastically, as he dug in his dresser for clothes for today.

"Here," Yuffie handed Leon is favorite mug for coffee. It was decorated with little lions and pure white feathers, which was also cute. Yuffie thought a lot of things were cute, like Leon's bed hair, or that noise those annoying Hollow Bastion birds made first thing in the morning. Leon nodded his thanks for the coffee. "Ya know, I was thinking. We should name it."

Leon set the mug down after drinking about half of it. "Yuf, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"I don't think it matters. I don't think Heartless can have sex."

Leon choked on his coffee. "What!?"

Yuffie giggled "You know what I said, and besides have you ever seen a pair of Heartless do it!?" Yuffie left their bedroom laughing at the idea. Leon picked up his bundle of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

A squeak and a smaller thud, and soon the Shadow was trailing behind Leon. All the while that Leon was in the shower, the poor little Heartless sat outside the bathroom door.

"Yuffie, is that thing still there?" He asked from behind the bathroom door about twenty minutes later. He could feel its presence. Yuffie wasn't the only one with ninja talents.

"Uh huh!" Yuffie answered. She was to busy watching anime, which one Leon didn't know exactly but she had a lot. Stupid anime addict. Leon had been meaning to send her to one of those help groups. Cid went to one and look how he turned out!

"Would you occupy it? The damn thing is annoying me."

Sighing, Yuffie paused the DVD player and snapped her fingers. "Come here little one." The Heartless came scurrying over to her almost immediatly. She placed it on her lap. "We need to name you."

"How 'bout Dead." Leon shouted as he opened the bathroom door to let the steam out.

"Haha, funny _Squall_." Yuffie rolled her eyes. She was spending way to much time with Leon. Yeah they live together, train together, work together, and other thing, but it was still weird when she started picking up things that Leon does. Like rolling his eyes, or arching his eyebrow in question. "Well lets see. You love Squall, you like to purr, and you're really friendly. I know! We can name you Rinoa!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Suddenly all noise in the house stopped. "There is no way in _hell_ that I'm letting you name that damn thing Rinoa." Leon shouted, still in the bathroom.

"….ok, fine then. How about Hyne."

Leon entered the living room and sat down next to Yuffie. His hair still wet and dripping all over the floor. Yuffie scowled at him until she realized she was acting like Leon again. Besides, if he ruined the floor it was going to be all him that would have to fix it. Haha, Leon would have to do manual labor.

"Why Hyne Yuf?" Leon had one eyebrow arched, the other one pressing down, and his arms crossed. The look was lost due to the fact Leon was completely slouched and sinking into the couch.

"Well, you say it a lot, and it sounds cool." Yuffie nodded. It did sound cool! Like a kind of foreign or retro name. Whenever Leon said it Yuffie always imagined him wearing a funny hat and eating some strange sausage like food.

"Sorry but we can't name it Hyne."

The ninja deflated, almost literally. "Why not?" Yuffie pouted. It would have sounded so cool! Calling out to a little black heartless with such a strange and almost emo sounding name. Leon had just dashed all her dreams. Dream crusher, thats what he was.

Leon smirked, and wrapped his arm around Yuffie's shoulders. "Because, Hyne was the Goddess in my world before I came to Hollow Bastion. Remember?" Leon poked her in the side of the head. Yuffie nodded as her head tilted slightly to the side from the force. She remembered that Leon's world was one of the few that were completely destroyed. Her world along with Cloud, Aerith, and Cid's was too. "Well, Hyne was the god that gave the Sorceresses in my world their power." Need to change subject, Yuffie was learning, Oh right naming that thing…. "Why not Griever?"

"That lion on your necklace? NO!" Yuffie pondered for a moment. "I know, we'll name it Gir!"

Leon frowned. "…Gir?" He spoke slowly. As if he was afraid to speak the name. As if the name would bring him unspeakable horrors and nightmares. As if the name would bring immeasurable amounts of idiocy.

"Gir is the cute little robot on Invader Zim! Remember?" Right. The names coming from anime-freak here.

"Oh yeah that show you watch….at 11 o clock at night." The Ninja nodded frantically.

How could he forget. That damn show always got in the way of his…needs. It wasn't his fault he always got hungry at eleven and he couldn't cook. That and it gave Yuffie a look as if her brain was dripping out her ear.

"Gir, welcome to your new home!" Yuffie exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air and grinning down at the black blob in her lap. The Heartless purred in response. "And Gir, we will not treat you like a Heartless. That means no killing it" She fixed Leon with a look that clearly spoke 'no-stab-stab' before placing Gir in Leon's lap before she ran into the kitchen. Coming out seconds later with her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Last time she had her hand behind her, he ended up falling in a large pile of Merlin's books and a rather large bruise on his back and going to bed that night with the dreading fear that he would wake up the next morning with something dead on his front steps.

Grinning, the ninja showed Leon and Gir a silver ribbon in her hand. Leon sighed in relief. It was something safe. Unless…no. Yuffie never thought like that this early in the day. "This will be like a collar."

She tied the ribbon around Gir's neck, and smiled some more (if it was possible) as the Heartless continued to purr.

"I'm positive this is the Heartless of a cat…" Leon muttered as Yuffie begun to scratch Gir's stomach. Why did he agree to this?

xXx

A/N-- Ok this was really just a boring chapter I know. But I had to have them name it! I want a pet Heartless now…sniff…yes I watch Invader Zim, tis an awesome show! I also don't own Invader Zim, the name Gir, or anything that has any references to FFVIII. I'm so poor ;-;


	3. Leon, Where's the Chocolate?

Leon, Where's the Chocolate?

The day continued as usual, Gir wouldn't let Leon leave their home so Yuffie was force to help Aerith and Cid. So in other words, Leon was alone….with Gir.

He continued to watch, whatever anime he was watching where Yuffie had left off. Leon really wasn't much of a "anime" kind of person. He preferred action shows with real people. Like those crime scene shows. But since him and Yuffie started dating, Leon was noticing that he was getting less and less control over the television. And the remote.

"Damn it," He muttered at turned off the TV, and turned to look at the Shadow. "Can you go do something other than watch me? I'm not _that _interesting" Gir just cocked his head to the side. "Are you hungry? Tired? Bored?"

Gir just continued to stare at Leon.

"Ok, uh…can I help you?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

Gir raised its' arms in the air and waved them in Leon's face. "Right then. Um….how about we go find something for you to eat." He said, getting up and walking into the kitchen with Gir followed close behind.

Leon threw open some cupboards and started looking for something a Heartless would eat…other than hearts of course. Gir jumped up onto the counter and watched Leon pull things out, read what it was, only to put it back again.

"What do you want?" Leon asked. Gir patted his stomach. "Well what to you want to eat? And NO you cannot eat my heart." Gir's eyes got brighter and he/she/it jumped into the cupboard.

Leon stepped back as Gir begun to actually throw random cans and bags of food out of the cupboard. "What the hell!" Leon hissed as he ducked to miss an on coming soup can, only to get hit in the face with a bag of stale chips.

Gir made a squeaky noise as it jumped out of the cupboard holding a dark purple box. Gir sniffed, its antennas twitching, the box and raised it up to Leon expectedly. Leon noticed that it was the box of chocolate that Yuffie had bought for him last Christmas.

Taking the box from the Heartless, Leon opened it and gave a bar of the chocolate to the little Shadow. Gir's eyes got slightly larger as it shoved the chocolate into its mouth. Gir's antennas twitched again before it tackled Leon to the floor. "Oof" And for once, Gir ignored Leon as it shoved the remaining bars of chocolate into its mouth.

Leon slowly stood up and brushed himself off. Gir twitched again. "Uh…h-hey clam down there Gir," Gir watched Leon wave his hands in front of him in some sort of way to calm down the little Heartless. "Hey, what are you doing? Back off! No get away! No stop! Get off me! NUUUUU"

xXx

"Thanks for the help Yuffie, we'll see you later!" Aerith said, waving 'goodbye' to her. Yuffie had spent all day helping Cid check the defense system and she was bored and desperately wanted to get back to Leon and Gir. At least Leon couldn't be as boring as he usually likes to be.

Yuffie opened the door, "Leeeeoooonnn!" She said entering the kitchen. It was a complete mess, bags of expired chips and cans of soup littered the floor. Along with an empty purple box that she remembered to be the chocolate she had bought him. "Leon?"

"YUFFIE!" The scream was slightly muffled. She walked around the house and still saw no sign of Leon or Gir.

"Leon, were are you?" She called out. "And what happened to my chocolate?"

"In the closet." Came a _very_ embarrassed voice. Yuffie looked confused but decided not to question. She walked towards the laundry area, were the only closet in the house was.

As she approached the room there was an odd scratching noise, and upon entering the room she found Gir scratching the closet door.

"Gir! What are you doing?" Gir spun around. Her/his/its eyes had changed to an eerie light blue color, and he/she/it keep twitching. "Leon? What happened?" She asked picking up Gir, who was slowly beginning to come back to normal.

The door, which had newly made scratch marks on it, creaked open. "Is it safe to come out?" Yuffie nodded. Slightly freaked out by Leon's actions.

"Leon you need to come out of the closet." The door opened fully and Leon walked out with a slight blush on his face. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"W-well, you see. Gir was hungry so I let…it find something to eat. And it wanted the chocolate. So I gave Gir some, and well IT WENT CRAZY!" If Leon was any less of a man, he would have been flailing his arms for emphasis.

"Leon, you and I both know that Gir wouldn't attack you so why did you hide in the closet?"

"She chased me!" Leon collapsed to the floor, and brought his legs up to his chest. "That thing, licked my face and molested my boots and- and- and…OH YUF IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Leon hugged his legs and rocked back and forth.

Yuffie placed Gir back down and approached the unstable Leon "Hun, its ok. See, Gir is back to normal." She said waving her hand in Gir's direction.

Leon looked over her shoulder and indeed, Gir's eyes were yellow again and had its head cocked to the side watching Leon with extreme interest. "…thanks Yuf." He said, the blush coming back to his face. Yuffie laughed.

"Hey Leon, guess what!" Leon looked at her questionably. Yuffie sighed "You are a fun sucker, but besides that Sora sent a message to Cid today and he's coming to visit. Apparently, he's found a friend and he wants us to meet him."

Leon smirked slightly. "That's nice," Yuffie scowled. "Alright, it's a good thing."

"Good," Yuffie stood up. "Come along Gir, we're going to go play a game."

"What game?" Leon asked slightly interested.

Grinning Yuffie replied "Final Fantasy 8"

xXxXxXxXx

A/N- I had to at the end. I just HAD to XD


	4. Watch out!

Watch out!

Leon awoke today, much like he did the day before. Only this time, Gir was not looking directly at his face, but instead was curled up at the end of the bed. Yuffie's face was snuggled up against his shoulder, and the best part was, he didn't fall out of bed this time.

Carefully getting put of bed without waking Yuffie or Gir he went to take his shower.

Upon getting out of the shower and entering the kitchen, Yuffie was awake and Gir was watching him expectedly. "Mornin'" Gir squealed and jumped onto his shoulder. "Hello Gir." It purred at the attention.

Yuffie giggled. "Squally, Sora's coming today. We were going to go meet him in the Market. You coming?"

"Of course. Gir, you coming too?" Leon asked. He figured that if Gir was really harmless, and had no intention of hurting him, he may as well get used to the little Heartless. It purred louder. Yuffie smiled. "What time is he getting here?"

"He didn't say, but we're gonna met up in a few. Get your coffee, Sora doesn't need to see you looking like a zombie." Yuffie laughed at the thought of Leon being a big green monster, walking around and dragging his foot. Leon smiled knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Yuffie, Leon, and Gir ( who trailed behind Leon) met up with Aerith and Cid just outside the entrance to the Market.

"'Bout time you got here." Cid complained. "I see that fucking little thing is still stalking you."

"He's not a little thing! His name is Gir!" Leon protested. Cid and Aerith shared a glance before turning back to the couple.

"So, anyway. Ready to see Sora?" Aerith asked, watching Leon pet the Heartless's head like a cat.

"You bet!" Yuffie said, pulling Leon up and wrapping herself around his waist. The four of them casually marched into the Market.

"Sora, who are these friends of your anyway?" Riku asked, after disembarking from the Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy.

"Don't worry, you'll like them. Yuffie is a little hyper, Aerith is a little OVER PROTECTIVE, Cid is rude sometimes, and Leon is like a brick wall." Sora explained naming the friends on his fingers.

"Leon a brick wall?" Riku questioned.

"Well Riku, Sora means that Leon can just randomly, daze off or completely ignore people when he wants too." Goofy explained.

"Oh. Hey Sora, when was the last time you saw them?"

"Hmmm, well actually, its been a few months, we've been busy fighting the Heartless and looking for you." Sora laughed nervously.

"Hey, Sora, there's Leon and the gang now!" Donald announced pointing at the small group approaching them.

"Hey! Leon over here!" Sora shouted waving his arm in the air. Yuffie squealed, pulled away from Leon, and ran up to Sora and his group.

"SORA!" Yuffie gave that much of a warning before she hugged Sora.

"Yuffie! Get off Sora." Leon pouted.

Yuffie giggled. "Aww, is Squally jealous?" Leon, turned away. Aerith and Cid came up to the group.

"Oh, guys, I'd like you to meet Riku." Sora said waving a hand in Riku's direction.

"Hello, I'm Aerith" Aerith greeted him.

"Hey," Riku waved.

"Leon! Behind you!" Donald shouted, just as Goofy jumped and flying tackled Leon to the ground.

"What the hell! Goofy you have 5 seconds to get the hell off me before I take your head!" Leon growled. Goofy jumped up.

"Stand back, Leon. Your disarmed, I'll take care of this Heartless!" Sora said summoning his key blade.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Leon shouted.

"What?" Donald asked. "it's a Heartless."

Leon ran over to Gir, kneeled on the ground, and snuggled Gir's face. "You cant hurt him!"

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were dumbstruck. Leon….hugging…a…Heartless? It was weird enough to hug a Heartless, but _Leon_? He was the most cold hearted person Sora had ever met.

"Uh, Is that the Leon you were talking about?" Riku asked still unable to look away from Leon. Sora nodded. "He doesn't seem to be a brick wall." Sora shook his head.

"Oh Leon!" Yuffie smiled. She kissed Leon on the cheek. This again caused Sora to stare. "I told you, you have a soft spot for cute things!" Yuffie said poking herself in the cheek and sticking out her tongue. Leon smiled, as he stood back up. Bringing Gir with him.

"Sora, This is my pet, Gir!" Leon said holding the Heartless out in front to him.

"Uh…" Sora still had nothing to say.

"You see Sora. This little Heartless followed Yuffie and Leon home one day after training, and they've had it ever since." Aerith explained.

"And, it doesn't attack him?" Goofy asked.

"No, we were confused about that too. But the Heatless seems to has a thing for Leon and apparently Leon likes it too." Cid said.

"Right," Riku begun "Hey Leon, can I hold it?" Leon pondered for a moment.

"Ok, but its name is Gir! Not 'it' got that?" Riku nodded as Leon handed Gir to him. Riku petted the little Heartless and it begun to purr. He had never held a Shadow before. Its skin was kind of like leather, except softer, and its claws were retracted into its hands and feet, like a cat.

"Wow. Leon that's so cool!" Sora said petting Gir. Leon smirked.

Yea well. Gir is mine and Yuffie's you cant have him!" He said reclaiming Gir from Riku.

Donald and Goofy looked confused, and decided to start up a conversation with Cid and Aerith. Maybe Leon was just going crazy. Absolutely nothing to worry about. He will be back to his old, mean, cold-hearted self in no time. Or so they hoped. Happy Leon was kind of creepy…

A/N--Yes, Leon was very much OOC this Chapter. But its kind of hard not to have him like that. And yes…sometimes a happy Squall can be scary…Anyway. Thanks to those who reviewed. I think I'll only have about 8 maybe 10 chapters maybe less i dont know….but that's only if I can come up with ideas or if people continue to give me some ideas.

I was actually really surprised that people actually like it….I was afraid…not really afraid…more like self conscious? I guess…I dunno. Thanks to those you DID review! Come on people! I can see the hits I know SOMEONE out there is reading other that the people that review! ''sigh'' pricks…wait…its not nice to insult the readers I SORRY! ''bows'' please forgive me…hehehe ok TILL NEXT TIME


	5. Aerith and WHO?

Aerith and WHO!

The rest of the day was spent by showing Riku around Radiant Garden. Which, of course, was Leon's job. Riku, who was in fact enjoying the tour, was much more interested in Gir.

"So. How long have you had Gir?" Riku asked

"I told you, 3 days. Do you want to hold him…again" Leon asked. Riku had been asking almost the same questions all day, and none of them were about the city.

"Yes!" Riku screeched. Odd yes, but he really did screech.

Sighing again, Leon put Gir into Riku's expecting arms.

"Awww your soo cute! Yes you are! Your just so adorable. Yes you are!" Riku started rocking Gir back and forth, much like mother would for her child.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Do you have any questions _other_ than about Gir?"

Riku paused in his rocking of the little Shadow, who looked like a limp doll. "Yea, Aerith is the one in all the pink right?" Leon nodded. "Ok and Yuffie was the one that was all over you right?" Leon scowled but nodded 'yes' "Ok, is there something going on between Aerith and Cid?"

Leon coughed, and choked on the gum he had found in his coat pocket. "Sssskkkk!" Gir jumped out of Riku's arms and started hitting Leon in the back.

"Ack." Leon cleared his throat. "Ah, thanks Gir! I'll get ya something to eat before we go home." Gir squeaked again. "Uh…Aerith and Cid?" Leon shuddered. "I hope the hell not."

"Why?"

Leon stared at Riku in disbelief. "Why? Aerith is 24 and Cid is like 40 something! Cid is twice her age! Are you blind man?" Riku watched as Leon continued to ramble on to himself. Sora said this man was a brick wall. He seems more like a sponge. "AERITH!" Leon shouted, startling Riku. Leon was waving his arms franticly in the air.

"Yes Leon." She asked as she approached.

"Riku here thinks there's something between you and Cid." Leon said.

"WHAT? Riku are you insane? I'm half his fricken age! He a wrinkled old man and I'm a young beautiful woman (A/N- I made her sound stuck up….it was fun). Are you some kind of blind loser?"

"I-it was just a question." Riku tried to calm down the flower girl.

"Me and Cid! What were you thinking! I mean I could ask the same think about you and Sora! You follow him around like a dog! He had to find you! You're the older one you should have been looking out for the younger children! I mean come on! Tifa takes care of orphans, and she can be such a slut! But at least she knows how to take care of younger children! And you! What was your excuse? Leon and I had to put up with Sora's whining 'where's Riku?' 'Have you seen Riku?' NO! WE HAVENT!" Aerith's face was red by the time she was done yelling.

"Aerith, calm down. Come on lets go get you some nice calming herbal tea." Leon placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

"Yes, nice calming tea." Aerith nodded, and left.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Riku started

"It's ok. I didn't really mean to yell. But Aerith is kind of sensitive about that stuff. Since Cloud left…again." Riku looked confused. "Cloud's another friend of ours but, you probably wont meet him. Anyway, how long are you staying?"

"RIKU!" Sora jogged up to them.

"Hey Sora! Hey Leon wanted to know how long we plan on staying." Riku greeted.

Sora pondered for a brief moment. "Well only about 2 days. Is that ok with you guys Leon?"

"I guess, Donald and Goofy are going to have to room with Aerith, cause she isn't gonna want to see Riku, and Cid doesn't have any extra space. So, you two are going to have to stay with me and Yuffie."

"Your living with Yuffie?" Sora shouted. "OH my GOODNESS! I didn't know you had a heart Leon!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Leon kicked Sora in the shin. "I do to have a fucking heart! You ever say that again, I'll happily aim higher." And with that Leon stomped off with Gir clinging to his back.

"Man this is not my day." Riku sighed.

"RIKU! WERE ARE YOU ASSHOLE? COME HERE AND LET CID PUNCH YOU!" Cid yelled somewhere over by Merlin's house.

"We gotta run!" Riku said and ran far into the Bailey.

Leon and Yuffie were curled up on the couch when Riku and Sora came in.

"Oh. My. God." Riku said trying to catch his breath.

"I. Know. What. You. Mean." said and equally out of breath Sora.

"Hey guys were in here!" Yuffie shouted. Sora and Riku entered the living area. Yuffie was curled up underneath Leon's arm, Gir was fast asleep on the floor and Leon was paying no attention the pair that had entered. His gaze was directed towards the TV.

"Hey," Sora greeted.

"Why are you guys out of breath?" Yuffie asked

"Cid. Apparently Aerith told him what I asked her and he chased us all over the Posteren. Then into the Market. The back into the Bailey, and finally here." Riku said.

"Watch are you watching Leon?" Sora asked and let himself fall into an empty loveseat against the wall. Sora patted the spot next to him and Riku reluctantly.

"He's watching Naruto. Why he has to watch a Ninja show when he could just watch me is just stupid." Yuffie pouted.

"Awww, Yuf, you know your the only ninja for me…and you're the best Ninja in everything." Leon winkled.

"OH GROSS!" Sora covered his eyes and buried his face in Riku's shoulder. "Bad mental picture!"

"You were just picturing me and Leon naked weren't you?" Yuffie asked. Sora groaned and nodded.

Leon snapped out of his trance from the TV and threw a pillow and Sora. "You sick bastard!" Leon pouted. "I'm going to bed. Yuf show them the guest room. Sora, don't you dare keep us up tonight. Donald told me that you were all over Riku when you found him so you better not be all over him tonight." Leon picked up Gir. "Because if you do.. I got some good blackmail that I'm not afraid to use." Smirking Leon left.

"BELIEVE IT!" The TV shouted, and left the living room with an awkward silence.

A/N- YO PEOPLE! Yea sorry if last chapter was a little weird, it was 1 in the morning and I was bored, tired, and the TV was annoying me… my excuse if this chapter is blah is that its 12 in the afternoon and I had pizza and it was yummy and the TV was stealing my attention.

If anyone would like to see any other pairings tell me! I put Riku/Sora pairing in just cuz.. I will not make Leon leave Yuffie or vise versa….

I've noticed that a lot of people enjoy the randomness of this…and yes this Chapter didn't have much to do with Gir and for that I am sorry. Please, give me some ideas for future chapters. And like I said, I don't really know how many chapters I'm gonna do…its all up to you people. Thanks for the reviews and please do not hesitate to give me ideas! I could use them! THANKS AGAIN! TILL NEXT TIME!


	6. The Evil also known as Chocolate

The Evil also known as Chocolate

When Leon awoke, Yuffie was already dressed, showered, and sitting at the kitchen table. "About time you woke up."

"Screw you Yuf. I'm still tired." Leon muttered sitting down across from her.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have stayed up half the night watching Naruto you anime freak." Leon rolled his eyes and begun drinking his coffee.

"Morning all!" Sora announced skipping into the kitchen, Riku followed behind. Giving a half-hearted wave.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" asked Yuffie. Leon slouched in his chair and ignored the others.

"Well, I was gonna go out and train with Riku down in the Crystal Fissure." Sora said.

"That's cool. Aerith said Donald and Goofy were helping Cid today and Me and Aerith we going shopping. I would advise you two to avoid Merlin. He's a little grumpy lately." Sora nodded.

"Well, we're going out for breakfast. Nothing against you or Leon's cooking but Leon looks like he'd poison it so, bye for now!" Sora waved, took hold of Riku's hand and ran out the door.

"Squall, stop being as fun sucker." Leon glared at her.

"I'm not I'm just tired. Where's Gir?" He asked noticing the absence of the little black blob.

"Sssskkkkeee" It squeaked.

"There you are!" Leon smiled lifting Gir up off the floor and placing her/him/it on his lap. "I don't feel like going out and training today so how 'bout we sit around the house?" Gir purred and rubbed its face against Leon's chest and started batting at his Griever necklace.

"Uh…yeah. Leon I'm gonna get going, have fun!" Yuffie leaned over then table, kissed Leon goodbye and left.

Several minutes past before either one of them did anything. "Gir, do you know what this means?"

"Seekke?" Gir cocked his head to the side in question.

"We have the house to ourselves!" Leon jumped up, and threw open the cupboards. "I wonder…." He thought and started shifting things in the cupboard. "EUREKA!" Leon climbed up on the counter and reached far into the depths of the cupboard.

"Skkkuuuuuwwwww!" Gir squeaked

Leon pulled out a large bag and showed it to Gir. "Look what Yuffie left!" He said in a sing-song voice. "CHOCOLATE!" Leon sat down on the counter and opened the bag. Gir jumped up next to him and pulled out a few pieces for himself. "I have a massive sweet tooth but I cant tell her. She thinks that mice are eating all of her chocolate. Good lie huh!" Gir nodded and shoved the chocolate in her mouth.

Leon took a handful of chocolate out of the bag. Unwrapped them and shoved it in his mouth.

The two continued this until the bag was empty, and so on after Leon had found another three bags in the far back corner of the cupboard.

"SQUUUEEEE!" Gir yelled running around the house.

"I'M GONNA GET YOUUUUU!" Leon laughed. Really laughed, like a little kid. He lunged forward and attempted a tackle, but landed hard on the floor. Rolling the get back up, Leon rolled directly into the Playstation controller cord and ripped it out of the console.

"Sqqquuuaaall" Gir squeaked again.

"OH YAY! YOU SAID MY NAME!" Leon shouted jumping up off the floor. Gir squeaked in shock when Leon came running up to him.

Running into the only untouched room so far. The bedroom. Gir climbed up Leon's gunblade case in the far corner next to the window. It was a black care with Griever on it. Gir sat on it.

"Found youuu!" Leon jumped at Gir. The small Heartless was to fast and jumped onto the bed., leaving Leon to tackle his gunblade case.

He fell to the floor with a thud, slightly denting the case. But in his state of sugar high, he didn't know what happened. Jumping and doing a belly flop onto the bed the two started bouncing on the bed.

"I didn't know this was so fun!" Leon shouted, grinning like a maniac.

They didn't know how long they jumped on the bed, or how long they spent destroying the house. But neither of them could care. Really they couldn't, they had so much chocolate they were having trouble seeing.

"SQUALL VINCENT LEONHART, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Leon paused in his jumping to look towards the door. Gir had stopped as well because the loud noise hurt his ears.

Yuffie stood in the doorway. Sora and Riku behind her. Yuffie's eyes were filled with anger. Leon grinned crazily again "OH! Hey Hun! Did you know that this squishy thing is quiet fun to jump on?"

"Really? Can I join?" asked Sora.

"NO! Squall get off the bed!" Yuffie demanded. Leon stood watching her, while Gir jumped off and walked over to Leon's gunblade. "Gir, what are you doing?" Gir closed his/her/its eyes and begun to slowly stroke the gunblade. She rubbed her face on it and was purring in contentment.

"Awww. Does Gir-y love my sword? I love it too!" Leon jumped off the bed, making sure he made a loud stomp when he landed. He walked over and kneeled down next to Gir and begun to stroke his gunblade as well.

"Leon stop that!" Yuffie demanded. Sora and Riku were laughing behind her. "You guys could help ya know!"

"Sorry Yuffie, but that is to funny." Sora said holding his side.

"Can you say blackmail?" Riku asked.

"HELL NO!" Yuffie screamed. The two turned to see what Yuffie was yelling at.

Leon was leaning against the wall, and Gir was humping his leg. "RAPE! RAPE!" Leon screamed. Yuffie covered her ears.

"Damn that man has a set of lungs on him." Yuffie closed the door.

"Yuffie shouldn't you help him out?" Sora asked.

"No, he ate all my emergency chocolate I had stored in the back of the cupboard. He can help himself."

"You said that he had a set of lungs. Does that mean he's never yelled like that before?" Riku asked. His mind was in the gutter and Sora knew it.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled.

Yuffie thought for a moment. "No he hasn't. The man isn't even ticklish. I'm surprised he can laugh."

Riku thought again. "Does he ever moan?"

Yuffie gaped at him. "YOU PERVERT! SORA GET YOUR DAMN BOYFRIENDS HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!" she yelled and slapped him.

"It was a question you crazy bitch!" Riku snapped back.

"It was an inappropriate question that some one like _YOU _shouldn't be asking!" Yuffie yelled.

"You look like your only 18 that's underage to be having sex!" Riku yelled.

"RIKU!" Sora gasped.

"For your information I'm 22 and Leon is only 24! And were engaged so you better shut that moth of yours if you know what's good for you! And our personal life is none of your business!" Yuffie yelled, spun around, and opened the bedroom door just in time for Leon to scream at the top of his lungs.

"RAPE!" Leon looked absolutely horrified, but Gir wasn't doing anything except for hugging his leg. Leon pulled his leg away quickly, causing Gir to fall on the floor.

"Swwwwwweakt" Gir said, picking herself up off the floor and going over to Leon's gunblade and started humping it.

NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOT MY GUNBLADE! NUUU I LOVE IT!" Leon began to sob. Yuffie, Sora, and Riku looked even more shocked then when they saw him jumping on the bed. "Stop! Your taking away its virginity! Nuuuuu Seifer's the only one that can do that!"

"What?" Sora asked. "Who's Seifer?" (A/N- lets just pretend he doesn't know who Seifer is)

"He was Leon's old rival. Apparently he had a gunblade as well. They were the only ones to know how to wield it. He told me one time that they both agreed that each others gunblades would be the only thing that was allowed to scratch the others gunblade." Yuffie explained.

"Stop! Please!" Leon sobbed.

"I guess sugar has a mood swinging affect on Leon." Sora observed.

"Hun, its ok" Yuffie said kneeling down next to Leon. "Come here." She offered her arms out to him in a hug. Leon fell into her arms and sobbed onto her shoulder.

Riku and Sora watched Leon and Yuffie. "He doesn't usually act like this does he?" asked Riku.

"No." Sora answered still watching Gir hump Leon's gunblade. Leon will never again be aloud to have chocolate…

A/N- Hey! The whole humping-Leon's-Gunblade was an idea sent to me….and I liked it. If ya noticed I've used all the idea that were sent to me! THANK YOU PEOPLE!

I amazed myself that I've only just started this fic and I already have 6 Chapters. I might not update for a day or two I know that's not a long time but my wrist hurts XD

I very much appreciate the ideas sent to me. If you would like to see a certain pairing tell! I'll try to fit it in. Maybe.

**Random thing- ** Did anyone watch Gphoria on G4? Well KH didn't win Best Video Game of the Year OR Best RPG…..I was mad. They _did _win Best soundtrack. But that's not good enough THEY SHOLD HAVE WON ALL 3 OF THOSE! I am happy that they won that tho…ok Till next time! THATNKS FOR THE REVIEWS!


	7. Cloud comes home?

Cloud comes home?

The next couple weeks with Gir went on normally….somewhat. Leon and Gir were band from chocolate forever. And Leon woke up the day after his chocolate overload with a hangover. Gir couldn't remember anything. Once Leon and Yuffie had gone out training in the Bailey, were of course Gir insisted on following. While the couple fought, Gir made no move to attack the other Heartless or the few Dusks that had came. Instead the other Heartless trying to attack Gir, which caused him to take refuge on top of Leon's head.

It is now 2 days after that incident, and a week and a half since Yuffie and Leon 'adopted' Gir.

Yuffie sat in the small café waiting for Aerith to show up. Usually she was the one that would be late but, since being with Leon she has picked up a sense on responsibility. And since Gir joined their family she has learned to become _much_ more responsible in order to take care of Leon and Gir when on sugar high.

"Yuffie!" Aerith waved walking over to her seat in the corner.

"Its about time." Yuffie mumbled.

"You know, you really shouldn't mumble, its starting to bum me out." Aerith smiled.

"Ok, well what's up? Why were you late?"

"Oh! Well Leon's birthday is in a few days, right?" Aerith asked. She had never really asked when Leon's birthday was, she just sort of found out after the fact, and they've known each other for 12 years now. The our of them, Cloud, Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith, had gone through their teenage years together. And not once had any of them celebrated Leon's birthday.

"Yea. August 23. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Cid got a connection with Cloud a little while ago and I was talking to him, and he said that he would be back by Leon's birthday. So its kind of like a birthday present to him." Aerith said, her eyes slightly grazing over in thought.

"Yea for you! Leon doesn't need or want a male stripper." Yuffie joked.

"That was one time! _One_!" Aerith said trying her hardest to defend Cloud's honor. Yuffie laughed.

"Anyway, why did you ask me to come here?" Yuffie said wanting to get on with it. She left Riku and Sora in charge, just incase Leon and Gir had found her _other _stashes of emergency chocolateAll she really wanted was to go home. Darn it, she was missing her shows!

"Well, since we missed….12 of Leon's birthdays….I was wondering if we could give him some sort of small party. I already talked to Donald and Goofy about this and they said that they would be happy to stay for a few more days." Aerith looked hopeful. "Do you think he'll kill us if we have a party for him? I mean well the rest of us celebrated our birthdays…why not his?"

Yuffie thought for a moment. "Yea, we should. And if he doesn't like it then I'll handle him…." Yuffie smirked evilly. "Well, I have to go. Make sure Leon and Gir didn't destroy the house." Yuffie waved and left.

"Yuffie!" Sora yelled. "Thank god your back!"

"Yea! Save us!" Riku screamed.

"You two are such wimps!" Leon yelled.

Yuffie sighed and walked into the living room. Leon and Gir were stretched out on the couch, and Riku and Sora were huddled together on the loveseat. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the horrified looks on Riku and Sora's faces.

"Its Leon. His watching TV!" Riku explained.

"What's new?" she asked, while ducking from an oncoming pillow sent by Leon. "Leon what are you watching"

"Inuyasha." He said simply.

"So what's so scary about it?"

"It's the 'uncut' version and they saw Kagome and Shippo naked." Leon grinned.

"I am so sorry, you guys." Yuffie sympathized. "You are relieved of your duties now." She said mock saluting them. Sora and Riku ran out the door.

"So, what did Aerith want?" he asked sitting up so Yuffie could sit down next to him.

"Nothing much. Your birthday's coming up isn't it."

Leon scowled. "Yes."

"Why, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked. (a/n- ahhhh alliteration 'runs and hides')

"Nothing." Yuffie could actually see, or at least she believed she saw, Leon's old shield coming up. The one that separated him from the rest of the world. He picked up his gunblade and left.

"Squuiii?" Gir asked.

"Just leave him, Gir. He'll get over it." Yuffie said, petting the small shadow.

Yuffie looked at the clock. 11:56. Leon still wasn't home. Gir was curled up against her leg fast asleep. Riku and Sora had come back well over two hours ago and they went straight to bed. Both had said that they didn't see Leon. She had called both Aerith and Cid but neither one had seen him either. The clock chimed signaling it was midnight. "Gir, Gir wake up. Come on" She whispered poking him in the side. Gir rolled over onto his/her/its back and stared at Yuffie.

"Seeeep" Gir mumbled.

"I know your tired but we have to go find Leon." Yuffie said. She picked Gir up and placed him in her shoulder, and left.

The night air was cool, and the moon shown bright. She figured that if Aerith, Sora, Riku, and Cid hadn't seen him. He wouldn't be in the Market, the Borough or the Bailey.

As Yuffie approached the Villain's Vile, she could hear he familiar sounds of a metal hitting the ground. He had to be here, since she had checked all of Ansem's study, and the Posteren.

Turning the corner, Yuffie saw Leon sitting bye the edge of the cliff, facing the other castle. It was obvious that he was watching the moon, he had no interest in the castle, since he was the one who had to go through it with Cloud and make sure everything of value was out. His gunblade was stuck in the ground a good distance away from him.

"Skkkttt!" Gir squeaked, jumped off her shoulder and ran up to Leon.

Leon looked down. Gir came running up to him, or at least it seemed like running. Leon sighed. He was sort of glad that it was only Gir, he actually didn't feel like fighting. But he wasn't happy at the same time because he knew that Yuffie was here too. "Yuffie…"

"Leon, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked sitting down next to him. Gir curled up in his lap and began to rub her face in his jacket.

"Nothing." He said. He slowly stroked the leather-like skin on the small Heartless in his lap.

"Yes there is. Why don't you want us to celebrate your birthday?" Yuffie asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Because. My world was destroyed on my birthday. That is why my world can never exist again. No one was ready for the attack. I was only because I don't go anywhere without my gunblade. But, its my fault. I don't like being reminded of that," Yuffie smiled sadly and hugged him around his waist. "But if you really want to, I wont ruin it if you throw me a party."

"Really!" Yuffie smiled "Cause I was thinking we could, have tons on balloons! I love balloons. And cake! It would have to be low on sugar…and not a lot of chocolate. Cloud is coming too! He'll be back by then.--" a gloved finger placed on her lips silenced her.

"Cloud is coming back tonight?" he asked.

Yuffie shook her head. "No, on your birthday."

Leon sighed. "Yuffie, what time is it?"

She mumbled something and looked at her watch. "12:30. Why?"

"Yuffie. it's the 23. You and Aerith are a little behind. Look." Leon pointed towards the sky.

Far up, off to the right side of the moon, there was a blue streak slowly coming towards the Market of the city.

"That is Cloud." Leon said.

"Maybe, we shouldn't tell. You know how Cloud is. He wont show himself till tonight, and he wont do or say anything unless someone talks to him." Yuffie said

"We agree not to tell. Aerith can find him herself." Leon stood up and stretched. Gir was asleep, but hung to the hem of his shirt. "Come on, I'm tired." Yuffie giggled and nodded. Aerith was sure to be happy, Cloud was back again. But this wouldn't make everyone happy.

A/N-- HEY! Ok this Chapter was more of a small background story for Squall/Leon….I like Squall better. That name is hott. Squall's birthday _IS _the 23 of August…..I'm going to celebrate because I'm cool like that. My friends think I'm obsessive. But ya know what FOOEY ON THEM!

Why is there no Saïx and Squall goodness? COME ON PEOPLE! Their a good pair! PLEASE! My friend made a fic with that pair for me….I don't know if she'll post it or not…but she's a sex-aholic EVERY FIC SHE HAS MADE HAS SEX IN IT! Makes me soo mad… I like Saïx and Squall as a pairing and the idea of Saïx being Squall's nobody…

This fic is coming to an end. I don't know how many more Chapters I'm going to write. I might stretch it out so I can have 10 but I don't know…..Review!….and thanks to all of you who have read this story and have stayed with it…through my good chapters and the bad…THANK YOU!


	8. Preperations for a Lion

Preparations for a Lion

Yuffie woke up at 10:00, and quietly, left with Riku and Sora. They figured that it would be a bad idea to bring Gir, only because, Leon would wake up with an empty house.

Yuffie knocked lightly on Aerith's door. "Come in," Yuffie opened the door to find Cid, Aerith, Donald, and Goofy already hard at work. Aerith was in the kitchen making a cake that looked like the lion on Leon's necklace. Donald was blowing up black and silver balloons, Goofy was hanging different types of decorations and Cid was…well…Cid was….no one really knew what Cid was doing. He would come in the house talk to Aerith, leave the house, and come back every few minutes only to leave again.

Aerith came out of the kitchen, she had a long pink apron on. "Sora would you go help Cid. He's at Merlin's house right now. He wont stay there long." Sora nodded and left. "Now Riku, your tall, you help out Goofy." Riku nodded and got to work.

"What do I do captain?" Yuffie asked, saluting Aerith.

"You….uh. You come help me in the kitchen. Cloud isn't here yet and probably wont come until the party." Aerith paused and looked to be in deep thought. "Why did you bring Gir?"

"I didn't"

"They why is he behind you?" Yuffie spun around only to find the little Heartless looking up at her.

"Gir! I told you to stay home with Squally!" Yuffie whined.

Gir squeaked and clawed at her ribbon. "Yuffie I think he wants to help."

"What does clawing at a ribbon have to do with that?" Yuffie asked picking up Gir to cradle her in her arms.

"She wants to help, Yuffie. Just let her." Aerith smiled.

"Oh alright." Yuffie pouted. "Gir, can you blow up balloons?"

Gir's eyes widened and she clapped her, hands (a/n- I don't know what else to call them). Running up to Donald, who was completely out of breath. Gir picked up an empty balloon, (a/n- I don't know what an un-inflated balloon is called) and blew it up. Yuffie laughed when Gir started to bounce it in the air with her head.

"Yuffie! Get in here!" Aerith shouted from the kitchen .

"What!" Yuffie asked

"I'm going out to get his present. Can I trust you to make sure the cake doesn't burn?" Yuffie nodded. "Ok, I'm trusting you. If you ruin it, I'm gonna tell Leon that you were the one that covered his gunblade with pudding." Aerith waved, and walked out the door.

"Stupid blackmailing Aerith." Yuffie muttered.

Leon stumbled into the kitchen after his shower. No one was there. "Where's my coffee?" he muttered, and poured a cup of coffee into his favorite mug. "Coffee, coffee, I love you, coffee, coffee yes I do! I love you much more that school, coffee, coffee, yes I do!" he sang sleepily. It was his coffee song that he made up a few years ago and only sang it when he was alone…with his coffee.

He wandered around the kitchen. "Yuffie didn't even make me breakfast. Darn it, she knows I cant cook. Not even a note." He mumbled and opened the fridge. He pulled out some left over pizza and chocolate syrup. He laughed quietly, yet another thing he does when no one is around. "There's chocolate in my coffee, there's chocolate in my coffee, there's chocolate in my coffee oh boy, oh boy." he sang, again, while he poured a large amount of chocolate into his coffee and stirred it.

Eating his pizza, and downing his coffee, he walked into the living room, and let himself fall onto the couch. He turned on the TV, he felt that there was nothing better to do. He didn't know what he was watching but, he thought it was kind of funny, in a stupid sort of way. It had a green boy, a guy that was half robot, a weird alien thing with purple hair, another girl dressed in a blue robe, and another guy that was dressed in tights but looked as though he had no special talents.

A quick knock, was very welcome since Leon was getting slightly disturbed when the green guy turned into a lion. The lion was green, you'd think that if he could turn into animals he'd be able to change his color too.

Leon jogged over to the door and swung it open. "Hey Leon!" Leon looked at the man for a while before it finally clicked.

"Cloud!" Leon finally said. His coffee was slowing down his thought process. The spiky blond nodded. "What's up? I didn't know you were back!"

"Yea, I got back last night. Do you want to go practice." He asked. Leon smirked. Cloud wasn't the type of person to 'practice' but more like a lets-fight-cause-I'm-fing-bored. Leon nodded, grabbed his gunblade and left.

Aerith came back at around 3 in the afternoon. The house was completely decorated with black and silver everything. The presents that they had bought were wrapped in black and gold.

"Aerith, how is Leon getting here?" Yuffie asked.

"Don't worry about that, I ran into Cloud at the market, and I told him to occupy Leon until 4. that's when he is to bring him here." Aerith said. She was finishing up applying black and silver frosting on the cake.

"Squiiiiiii" Gir cried, when the door opened and Cid and Sora can in with a large package.

"What's that?" Yuffie asked.

"This," Cid said. "Is Leon's present from Cloud. He picked it up while he was world hopping. He though Leon would like it, but he asked me to fix it up and make it more like something Leon would like."

Yuffie nodded. "Oh, ok."

"Sqqqquuuuuaaaaaaalllllllllyy" Gir cried again.

Yuffie and Riku squealed. "He said Leon's real name!"

Sora and Cid stepped away from the two when they started petting and baby talking to the little Shadow.

"Awww shucks guys. It's a Heartless, why do you treat it like a baby?" Goofy asked

"Because! He's adorable!" Yuffie yelled.

"It isn't just a Heartless." Riku sniffed. "He, has a heart. He can love, Goofy! _LOVE_!" Riku shouted. "That more than I can say about Sora!" Riku ran out the door.

"What the-- Riku wait!" Sora ran after him.

"Will they be back in time for the party?" Donald asked.

Hovering over the cake, Yuffie laughed "Who knows but I get there pieces of cake!"

A/N- Hola! Anyway…only 2 chapter left I think maybe 3 I'm not sure….XD… I know that the party will take up at least half of the next chapter. Tifa will be in the next chapter as well but she wont be back in time for the party. Leon is SOOO getting drunk next chapter….I've always wanted to have a drunk Squally!

I totally made up that coffee song…came from off the top of my head!

Thank you to all that have read and reviewed my fan fictions!…..but still I aint totally into yaoi but I don't totally disapprove of it either….so I'll might look at your fics as well once I get a chance…I've been kinda busy!

If you can figure out what show Leon was watching you will be an extra special person… I have nothing against that show I love it….but anyway…..if you can guess the name of the show and name all of the characters I'll….uh…..OH! I'll do a pairing of your choice in a fanfic! I just feel like it!….it has to be KH or FFVIII nothing with Rinoa tho…..I'm only doing this for my own amusement. I wont be able to update till Monday……sooo UNTIL NEXT TIME !


	9. With good times, there are bad times

Ok, first off…I'd like to thank SimpleNClean92, for pointing out that when I published chapter 8, it just so happened to be Cloud's b-day. I felt so bad that I missed his birthday that when I went to my friends house we watched Advent Children and listened to FF7 soundtrack sooooo many times…Note to Cloud… JUST BECAUSE I MISSED YOUR B-DAY DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LOVE YOU! FORGIVE ME CLOUD! Ok I'm good…on with the story!

This Chapter may or may not be long….I don't know what your opinion is…

With good times, there are bad times…

Cloud kept glancing at his watch. He had promised to bring Leon to Aerith's house at 4. It was hard to keep track of time and fight Leon at the same time. When his watch read 3:30, Cloud gave up. "Sorry Leon, but I'm tired. Can we call it a day?"

Leon scowled for a moment before lowering his gunblade. "Fine. I should be heading home anyway."

"Wait!" Cloud yelled. Leon turned.

"What?"

"Well…uh…How about we go over to Aerith's for some…tea? Yeah tea. Lets go get some nice calming tea!"

Leon raised an brow. "Are you ok, Cloud?"

"Uh…no. I don't feel good. Could you, uh, Walk me back to Aerith's? That's where I'm staying!" Cloud watched Leon's reaction. His eyes were changing from blue to gray to a silvery color. Cloud figured that he must be deciding on what to do.

"Cloud, why are you lying to me?" He asked after a few silent minutes.

Wow, he's good. "Uh," Cloud couldn't think of what to say.

"….Ok, fine. I'll take you. But only because I want to talk to you about something." Cloud groaned quietly. Whenever Leon wanted to talk to him, it was always about something important. Like why he kept leaving, why wouldn't he just stay with Aerith, etc.

"Fine."

xxx

Yuffie smiled. Leon's first birthday party. Which was sad if you think about it. He was turning 25 and this was the first birthday party that was for him.

Cid, Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy were pushed off to the side while Aerith finish making the house look 'perfect'. Sora had managed to bring Riku back just five minutes ago, which to Aerith, was just in time. Yuffie grinned and ran up to Cid.

"Ohhh Cid!" She sang.

"What?" He grumbled. He didn't like Aerith to tell him what to do so he was is a bad-ish mood at the moment.

"Cid, did you bring the cooler?" she whispered, making sure Aerith wouldn't hear.

Cid's expression brightened. "Aerith said not to, but I know Leon likes his alcohol." He chuckled to himself.

"You brought it!" Yuffie beamed. Cid nodded. "Woohoo!" She punched the air in a silent victory. Sora, Riku and the others watched in confusion, they were not able to hear what was being said.

Aerith cleared her throat. "Cloud and Leon should be here any minute now." She announced.

Donald looked out the window. "Here they come!"

"Gir! NO!" Riku yelled. But it was too late. Gir had used that weird power that Shadow Heartless have, and sunk to the floor and crawled under the door. The group watched in horror. Cloud had not yet seen Gir.

xxx

Cloud mopped as Leon kept talking. Leon never talked a lot but when he did. He sometimes would forget that he's supposed to be somewhat anti-social. I guess that's what happens when you date Yuffie.

Leon paused. "GIR!" He squealed. Wait…Leon…squealed?

Cloud watched as Leon ran and picked something up off the ground. "Leon, what are you doing?"

Leon turned. In his arms, was cradled a small Shadow Heartless with a silver ribbon tied around his neck.

"Leon! What the hell is wrong with you? That thing could kill you! Put it down." Cloud demanded.

Leon stuck his tongue out. Cloud looked completely confused. _Ok, first Leon squealed and now he's sticking his tongue out? What is wrong with him?_ "Cloud, I'd like you to meet my friend, Gir!" Leon announced holding Gir out for Cloud to see.

The Heartless stared up at Cloud with slight confusion. It's head was cocked to the side. Cloud had to admit, it was kind of cute. "Go on! Pet him, he wont hurt you. He hasn't hurt anyone." Cloud watched Leon's eye's for any change in emotion. Like joking or being dishonest. But if the abnormally small Heartless wasn't hurting Leon, he had a good chance in not getting hurt either.

Cloud slowly began to pet the Heartless. It began to purr and Cloud smirked. "See, she's nice. Now come on. We're almost to Aerith's house and I wanna go home." Leon said, pulling Gir closer to him.

xxx

The group sighed, as they watched. Cloud hadn't attacked Gir.

Aerith jumped away from the window when they began to move towards the house. "Guys! Away from the window! Get ready!" Cid ran, towards the door. He had sent up the keg while everyone was occupied with the scene outside.

The door slowly opened. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SQUALLY!" Yuffie shouted running up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You. You planned this didn't you!" Leon yelled. Yuffie backed away from the harsh tone in his voice. Gir jumped out of his arms and ran behind Riku's legs.

"Leon, we just wanted to celebrate your birthday for once!" Yuffie protested.

Leon watched everyone's facial expressions. Than chuckled. "Thanks. But no singing!"

" O' course not!" Cid smiled and clapped Leon on the back and handing him a glass. Leon looked into the glass and he grinned.

"Thanks." he whispered to Cid, and drank the rum in one gulp. Cid laughed. "Where is my cake!" he demanded.

"Here!" Riku said pointing to a table in the middle of the room. He too had a glass of what Leon had.

After, a few hours, Leon and Riku had drank more than half of the keg. Cid had only two glasses because Leon and Riku were guarding it and wouldn't let him have more than two. Gir had gotten a hold of a glass and obviously it didn't take much to get a Heartless drunk.

Leon had also collected a few gifts. Riku and Sora had gotten him a gunblade-care-kit, Aerith a book (of course), Donald and Goofy had given him 2,000 munny so he could buy what he wanted and Cid and Cloud had given him a new gunblade. It was the Hyperion series, but Leon had refused to give up his old LionHeart series, and decided to keep the new one as a display since it was hand crafted.

"Y-ya know what -hic- I'm gonna say to Tifa next time I see her?" Leon asked, while hanging off of Cloud's shoulder.

"No, what?" He answered truthfully.

"I'm gonna say, Tifa! Your boobs are too big, give some of your boob meat to the less fortunate!" Cloud laughed.

"Leon! I heard that!" Yuffie said, and slapped him on the arm and marched off to watch Aerith yell at Cid for brining the keg of rum to the party.

Gir was sitting in the leftovers of the cake and plashing around in it like it was a pool. Riku and Sora hadn't been seen in little over an hour, and Donald and Goofy were desperately trying to find them, and calm Gir down at the same time.

"Who was that?" Leon asked.

"Leon, that was Yuffie." Cloud answered.

"Who the hell is this 'Leon' person? I don't know any Leon!" Leon shouted.

"Leon, Leon is you!" Goofy shouted from across the room, while chasing Gir who was throwing bits of cake at him.

"NUUU! My name is Squall! Hyne you people are stuuupidd!"

"Leon- I mean - Squall, you need to lye down and stop drinking." Aerith said. She had just finished yelling at Cid and was now trying to control Leon from doing anything stupid.

"SQUUUIIIIEEEEE" Gir screamed as Goofy and Donald cornered him and tackled him to the floor. Gir used his power, and escaped from their grasps easily.

"MY RUM! MINE!" Leon yelled wrapping his other arm around Cloud's waist. "You cannot have my Rum! You-you-you PINKY!"

"Leon! Get off me!" Cloud said trying to push Leon off of him while he finished off his 11 glass that night.

"No…" Leon threw his glass to the floor, when he discovered that it was empty. Leon's eyes turned to a glazed blue. There was a mixture of feelings on his eyes that Cloud could not explain.

"Squall, please let go of Cloud and lay down." Yuffie begged quietly.

"NUU!" He yelled, pushing Yuffie away. "Cloud…?"

"Uh…yes?" Cloud asked.

Leon didn't answer, but instead head butted Cloud in the side, forcing them to fall to the floor in a heap.

"Leon! What the hell--" He was cut off when Leon closed his lips over Cloud's. Cloud's expression was pure fear, shock and horror. Everyone fell silent. Gir had stopped climbing on the ceiling to watch. Yuffie and Cid were silently laughing. Aerith looked like she was going to kill.

Leon pulled away and rolled off of Cloud, unconscious. Cloud stared at Leon. "What- who- why?"

Yuffie and Cid burst out laughing. And Gir fell off the ceiling and landed on Cloud's head. "Cloud, Leon was drunk, he didn't know who you were, and he kissed you!" Yuffie laughed.

Gir jumped down and started to touch Leon's face. "I KNOW that Yuffie!"

"Yuffie….mmmmm" Leon mumbled in his sleep. Gir was slowly stroking his face, tracing his scar and outlining his lips. "Ummmm Yuffie"

It was Yuffie's turn to look morbidly horrified. And Cloud laughed.

Gir started to lick Leon's face. "Yuffie…no….no stop it Yuffie, cut it out…." Leon's facial expression looked pained.

"Ccchhhhhooooccccccccccoooooolllllaaaaattttttteeeeeeeee" Gir mumbled and continued to lick Leon's face.

"Yuffie!" Leon yelled in his sleep, "Yuffie! Nooo Rape! Yuffie Rape!" Leon started to trash around in his sleep.

Before anyone could stop Leon from hurting himself, the door burst open. "Hey Guys!" said a young woman.

"Tifa! You, came early." Aerith stated.

"Yup!" Tifa grinned "OH MY GOD!" Tifa gasped, as she watched the small Heartless lick Leon's unconscious face. Although Leon was in fact unconscious, he was thrashing around and his pained expression on his face didn't leave. "Get away from Leon you damn Heartless!"

"NOOOO!" Everyone said in unison.

'Poof' a small pink-purple and black heart floated into the air and slowly disappeared.

Xxx

Leon woke up the next day with a killer hang-over. He groaned and rolled off the bed.

He shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower in hopes that it would help him.

After 20 minutes of realizing that it wouldn't help much, he decided that his daily coffee would help some.

Yuffie sat at the kitchen table looking sullen. "What's wrong, Yuf?" he whispered. His own voice echoed in his head, and not helping.

"….it-it's nothing to worry about right now. Just get better first, then I'll tell you." she said, lowering her head. Leon watched her until his head reminded him that he needed some meds. Shrugging he continued with what he was doing.

Within the hour Leon felt, better. Not wonderful, not great, just better. His headache was gone and he no longer felt that he needed to spend the rest of his life on the bathroom floor. Yuffie had moved to the living room, were Leon was resting. "Leon, are you feeling ok?"

Leon groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Yuffie smiled sadly, and began to rub his back in small circles.

"You don't remember yesterday, do you." She stated. Leon shook his head slowly. He couldn't. He remembered going out to train with Cloud, then he was walking Cloud back to Aerith's house, and he introduced Cloud to Gir and-

"Where's Gir?" He asked rolling to his side so he could face Yuffie.

She frowned. "Leon, first I want you to know that, she's very upset. After we told her. Don't overreact." Leon nodded. He didn't even know what he was agreeing to but he didn't care at the moment. "Ok, well. Leon you had to much to drink and you had passed out. Shortly after, Tifa came back. She saw Gir, licking your face because somehow, he had gotten a hold of some of the rum that Cid brought. But anyway, she saw Gir and before we could explain, Tifa, killed Gir." Yuffie was hardly able to say the last sentence. She was crying on Leon's shoulder. Her small shoulders shaking.

It took Leon a moment to realize what she had just said. Leon had jumped up and ran to the door so fast that he had knocked Yuffie off the couch. "No Leon, wait! Don't blame Tif-" He didn't hear her finish her sentence, he slammed the door and ran to Aerith's house.

Leon banged on the door. Aerith opened the door slowly. "Where's Tifa?" he snarled.

"Leon, listen,-" She was cut off.

"No, Aerith. Let me explain." Tifa said coming to the door. "Come in Leon." Aerith reluctantly opened the door wide enough to let him in.

"Leon, I'm sorry." Tifa began. Her face was red and puffy. She had felt terrible for killing Gir after Yuffie and Aerith had explained who he was and what the small Heartless had meant to Leon.

"Tifa do you know why I cared for that Heartless?" He asked suddenly. Tifa shook her head. Her long black hair covered most of her face as she hung her head. "Tifa, Gir, she was the only thing that could hurt me but didn't. every time I let myself open up. To love someone or something, it always finds a way to hurt me in the end. Rinoa, she died and I had felt betrayed and guilty. I didn't think I could ever love again, I feared that they would leave me. But then I found Yuffie. She…we…we have both felt pain beyond anything. She even betrayed me at one point. But I was able to over come that. But Gir, I know it was stupid to love a Heartless as a dear friend. But she never hurt me. We got along because we are both unable to fit in properly. I still have trouble getting along with all of you, and I've been living with you all for almost 11 years. And Gir, she was abnormally small, and got along to well with humans. I can only imagine her life." Tifa watched as Leon told her his feelings. She was surprised. She hadn't noticed how much Leon really had changed. She didn't know that he had so much trouble trusting people. This only made her feel worse.

"Leon, I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Leon raised a hand motioning for her to stop.

"Listen, I know that I must sound stupid, but I wanted you to know _why _Gir was special to me. Tifa, I feel, upset, and quite angry with you, but I suppose I can get over it." Leon shuffled his feet. "Tifa, you destroyed the only other thing that I trusted. I know that trusting a Heartless that wouldn't hurt a human, is odd, but still."

Tifa rested a hand on his shoulder. "Leon, I know. You don't have to continue. But you do have us. Why cant you trust us?" Leon shrugged. He really didn't know why he refused to trust them. He didn't know if it was because he feared being betrayed or that if anything happened to them he would always blame himself. It was always how it happened. Tifa laughed sadly. "don't blame yourself. That's exactly what you were doing wasn't it." Leon smiled slightly. "I swear Leon. You blame yourself for anything that wasn't directly your fault, I'll give you a fist full of hurt. She laughed. "Oh, and Cloud told me what you were gong to say to me. But I think you were quite drunk so I wont hold it against you."

"Thanks Tifa." Leon turned to leave.

"Leon," Tifa begun again. He turned. "Cloud said that, oh geez I cant believe he's making me tell you this but, Cloud said that, that kiss last night was sadly the best one he ever had." Leon looked dumbstruck.

Tifa laughed. "Leon, go get on with your life. You are being mope!" Leon nodded.

He would have to live on. Having Gir taught him a lot, that he should trust people more and then he wouldn't have to depend on odd things. On his way home, Leon heard the voices of the animals of Hollow Bastion, a cats meow, a dogs bark. He wondered for a moment, what animal Gir had been. But then realized that he again was living in the past. He would have his memories, but that is better than pretending that the small, black, Heartless was behind him, where ever he went.

Xxx

A/N- GAH! BAD ENDING BAD ENDING! NUUUUU smacks head STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Ok, I'd like to tell ya'll that first of all, this isn't done. I'm gonna have a Epilogue to make up for the shitty ending XD… I have trouble writing, endings and smutty stuff. And sad things sometimes. Especially if my little brother has control of the TV and is watching the Discovery Channel and watching about how a hearing aid is being made….argh…so annoying!

I do NOT like Tifa a whole lot, but a lot of my guy friends like her only for her breasts so technically, if she did something so make them smaller…I guess…she wouldn't have so may fan boys wanting to rape her…'shudders' those perverted losers…

Ok, no one did that little thingy I had last chapter which is ok, I'll just have to ask my friend on what pair to do next….which reminds me…my friend (TheSecondAdventx) has posted a cute little fanfic about Sora and Riku. Its titled Homecoming. Please read it for her! I wont wait forever to post the epilogue cause that would be dumb but, until next time!


	10. Epilouge

This chapter takes place 2 weeks after chapter 9.

Epilogue

Yuffie stretched, and continued to watch as Leon finished off the group of Solider, and Lance Heartless. Ever since Gir, Leon had not been able to attack or hurt any Shadow's. Yuffie smiled. Leon clipped his gunblade to his belt and came to join her.

"Hey," He smirked.

"Did you have fun?" she asked. Leon let out a short laugh.

"Sure. But some things are way more fun…" He grinned, throwing his arms around Yuffie.

"Leon!" she giggled, playfully hitting him in the arm. "Come on now. Aerith told us to be back by 1."

"Why?" Leon questioned.

"Because, she wants to help plan the wedding. And besides, _you _have to help Cloud. He keeps getting all twitchy when he goes to ask Aerith something." she laughed.

"Ok, fine." Leon said, and began to lead the way to Aerith's house.

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy had left last week, they had stayed much longer than they had originally planned. When anyone asked Riku and Sora where they had gone during the party, Riku couldn't remember only because him and Leon had drank to much, and Sora refused to answer.

"Aerith! Cloud!" Yuffie asked when they entered the house.

"Yuffie? We're in the kitchen." came Aerith's voice. They walked into the kitchen to see Aerith smiling, drinking tea and watching as Cloud got into another fit of twitches.

"Cloud come here. I believe you need to talk to someone about your…problem." Leon said. Cloud nodded and quickly followed Leon into the Living area.

"So Yuffie, do you have any idea what you want?" Yuffie sighed, and sat down in the seat Cloud had just abandon.

"I don't know! Leon gets all weird when I ask him. And you ask me the same thing and I don't know what to answer!" Yuffie pouted. If Gir were here, this would be the time when he'd jump on the table and eat all the papers that Aerith had lain out.

"Yuffie. It's _your _wedding! You have to have some idea with what you want!" Aerith complained. She had been working and trying to help Yuffie plan this for a week, and they haven't gotten any were.

A weird scream emitted from the living room. Yuffie and Aerith jumped and ran to see what the problem was.

Cloud was curled up in a ball on the couch trying to pretend he wasn't there, but Leon was backed into a corner.

"Leon what's wrong?" Yuffie asked. He didn't answer but instead pointed to a white figure only a few feet away from him, and it was slowly coming closer. Leon had left his gunblade at the door and Cloud was unarmed. Aerith didn't like to have weapons in her house.

"Cloud! Do something!" Aerith yelled. "That Nobody is gonna hurt Leon!"

Leon stood up, and tried to look intimidating. The Dusk continued to 'walk' towards him.

Leon started to let out a kick, which missed, but when he attempted to punch it, the Dusk grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"Ah!" He let out in surprise. The Dusk wrapped its arms around Leon and started to make a sound that was very familiar.

"Sqqqqquuuuuuaaalllll" It murmured and continued to purr.

Leon squeaked and wrapped his arms around the Dusk. "GIR!"

"What!" Aerith asked, her facial expression was full of confusion.

"Its Gir! Only in Dusk form!" Leon explained, dancing around with the Dusk.

"Squuuuuiiii!" It agreed.

"Ahhhh!" Yuffie squealed "Gir!" Yuffie looked around.

"Hey!" Tifa announced walking in the room. "Wooh! Why is there a Dusk in here?"

"Its Gir!" Cloud answered. Tifa raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Eureka!" Yuffie ran up to Tifa and pulled the ribbon off of her arm.

"Hey!" Tifa yelled. Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

"Gir, we got you another ribbon!" Yuffie announced. Gir turned around and let Yuffie tie the black ribbon around his neck.

"Gir is back, Gir is back, Gir is back!" Leon sang. And now that he was back, there would be no getting rid of him. Ever.

"You two are still banned from eating chocolate." Yuffie announced. She smiled, Leon had not been this happy in 2 weeks. And was nice, yet somewhat creepy to have Leon smiling again.

Xxx

A/N- WOOT! ITS DONE! Ok, I couldn't let it end with Gir dieing…soo I brought her back. Now I know that Dusks are not the cutest Nobodies, but Creepers are well creepy, they like slide on the ground and change into sharp pointy objects. Samurai's are mean and kinda evil. Sorcerers are cool but they are a pain in the ass. Berserkers, you should be able to understand why. Dancers are just annoying. Assassins…well, they are dangerous, and the Sharpshooters are mean.

These last 2 Chapters didnt really turn out like i wanted but...oh well...I guess

Ok, I don't really like how I ended this fanfic but…at least I tried!

Thanks too- well…everyone! I'm to lazy to name them but…U KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Thanks for giving me the ideas that I needed and to tell the truth I really didn't think that this fic was going to go anywhere!

No that I have time….I GET TO READ FANFICS! WOOHOO! Heehawed I was only able to read a few…but soon. Ho yes SOON I'll be able to read TONS OF FANFICS LIKE I USED TO! Ok well thanks for your support people! Have a good life!


End file.
